The Date
by Runaway Spirit
Summary: James asked Lily out for a date and she said yes. The only problem is that they have to wait a couple of hours before they can go to their date.
1. Chapter 1

**_The_ Date **

**Chapter 1: Asking Her Out**

**Disclaimer: My name is not J. K. Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter & Co.**

Summary: James asked Lily out for a date and she said yes. The only problem is that they have to wait a couple of hours before they can go to their date. Only three chapters!

**AN: This is my second try on writing a fan fiction. Please don't judge it too harshly. Don't forget that my native tongue is not English and I'm very sorry for all grammar mistakes and typos. Feel free to point out any typos you find. It will help me to improve my writing. Don't forget to review! AN**

James couldn't believe it_. She couldn't have said yes, could she?_ He saw his mates Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail giving him the thumbs up. At the moment they were hiding behind a dusty bookshelf covered with volumes of different sizes.

"Are you sure?" asked James dumbly; desperately hoping that this wasn't some sadistic joke to torture him_. Maybe it's a dream? I sure hope not…_To be absolutely sure he pinched his arm. _Ouch! That hurt! Not a dream then._

"Yes, I am, James," said Lily smiling. She moved her big bag from her left shoulder to her right shoulder and tried to avoid the blush that was creeping into her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she was saying yes to James Potter but he _had_ matured quite a lot this year. Perhaps it was time to give him a chance.

"Oh," said James eyeing her movements, "let me help you with this!" He made a move to help her. Once the bag was safely tucked under his arms James started grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Couldn't help but to fall to the infamous Potter charm after all," he stated cockily. He could see Remus shaking his head violently behind the bookshelf where the three boys were still hiding.

Lily's smile started to drop. James saw that and quickly said, "Kidding, just kidding!"

Silence.

"So…um…. Meet me at seven o'clock in the common room?" stammered James hoping that he hadn't completely ruined his chances with the vibrant red haired girl beside him.

"Um…. sure," said Lily. She opened her mouth to ask something but was interrupted by - CRASH!

The bookshelf came crashing over and so did Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Peter, you idiot!" screamed Sirius. He bent over Remus, grabbed Peter's collar and started shaking it. "I told you to not slouch over the shelf!"

Peter managed to yelp out, "but it wasn't me!"

"Padfoot! Stop it! You are cutting out my oxygen supply," squeaked Remus beneath him.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" bellowed another voice, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BOOKS YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE MONSTERS? GET OUT!"

Sirius immediately put on his most charming smile and tried to explain that they didn't do it. He pointed his finger on some first-year Slytherins and blamed them. Unfortunately for him she didn't quite believe him.

"GET OUT!" she roared and waved her wand quite threateningly.

The Marauders minus James didn't waste any time to do as she said. Mrs Pince _did _have very persuasive ways of getting them out of there. She eyed Lily and James quite distrustfully before waving her wand once more and restoring the peace and quiet in her beloved library.

Lily and James stood facing each other in an awkward stillness. James was silently berating himself for letting his friend come along at all. _What if Lily doesn't like it?_ He's eyes widened in horror as he considered the new possibility. _At least madam Pomfrey didn't kick as out as well._

"So, um, where do you want to meet up?" asked Lily hoping to stop the silence.

_It's over; my so-called friends just ruined my chance with her, _mused James unhappily.

He ran his hand through his messy black hair and stopped.

"What?"

**AN2: Yes, I know. It's really short. I don't like to write long chapters. Anyway, I hope you like the beginning. AN2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Preparations**

"She said yes!" screamed James jovially as he ran through the door.

"Congratulations, Prongs!" said Remus lazily as he browsed through one of James's Quidditch magazine.

James beamed happily and plopped down next to his friends. "I think this deserves a bit of celebrating!"

He pulled out his wand and summoned a couple of beers from his secret stash under his bed.

"Prongs, I don't think"- started Remus warily.

"Yay! Beer!" screamed Sirius, "will you pass one for me?"

"James," started Remus, " I really don't think this is the wisest thing to do right now!"

"Nonsense, Moony," said Sirius, "let the man live a little! Besides, we are all wizards and we all can to a quick sobering charm if we need to!" He uncorked the bottle and drowned half of its contents.

James smirked and followed his buddy's example.

"Don't come complaining to me if your date ends up a complete disaster," warned Remus and crossed his hands.

"Don't jinx it!" yelled James seriously.

"Here, take it. Can't you see you are making him depressed?" hissed Sirius and put a beer bottle in his hands.

"I'm just trying to"- Remus tried to say.

"Drink it!" came a collective yell from James, Sirius and Peter.

**XXX**

"You should have seen it!" Lily's laugh echoed in the girls' dormitory. "And then…"

She couldn't finish her sentence she became convulsed with giggles again. She laughed so hard that she nearly fell off from her bed. That, of course, made the other girls laugh as well.

"I still can't believe that you said yes to him! James Potter!" exclaimed Marlene; her brown eyes shining with mirth and hair pouncing as she threw her head back again as another wave of laughter passer through her.

Alice made a mock thoughtful face, then smirked and said, "but I thought that you liked the Giant Squid. Didn't you say something about that in our fifth year?"

"Oh ha ha," mumbled Lily playfully back, "it just didn't work out between us."

Marlene suddenly jumped up from his bed where she had been laying and yelled horrified, "Lily, what are you going to wear on the date? And make-up? And your hair?"

She ran to Lily's closet and flung it open; mumbling to herself, "she's… doesn't know… date… James Potter…"

Lily and Alice changed amused glances. It was so like Marlene to start fretting over silly things like clothes and make-up… A look of pure horror crossed over Lily's pretty features. _Clothes? Make-up? Oh no!_

"Marlene, move over!" yelled Lily and pushed her friend away from her dresser.

Now it was Marlene and Alice's time to change amused glances.

**XXX **

Sirius snorted. "I still don't get it why she would like to go out with you when she could have me, Padfoot the Great!"

James took a pillow and started to smother him.

"Hey! Stop that!" yelled Sirius annoyed. He grabbed a pillow of his own and started to beat James with it.

"Honestly," mumbled Remus, "idiots!"

"We heard that!" shouted James and Sirius. They stopped beating each other and charged at Remus.

"Oofh," groaned Remus as the pillows hit him. The Devil Duo only laughed and continued their attacking.

Remus looked at Peter and said, " a little help is appreciated!"

Peter shook his head and muttered, "there is no way I'm going to stop them"

"Good decision, Wormtail," told Sirius and sat on Remus's stomach.

"Don't you think Lily and I would make a super couple?" asked James from no one particular.

"I think that Lily would appreciate if you wouldn't stink so much," grumbled Remus and pushed James's foot away.

"I stink?" asked James and started sniffing himself with a look of pure horror.

Sirius leaned closer and took a sniff also. "Yes," he said.

James rolled his eyes and took off towards the bathroom. "Well, I think I'll take a shower then. Nothing can be too perfect for my Lily flower!" He let the door close with a pang.

**XXX**

"So, Lily," said Alice, "you still haven't figured out what you're going to wear, have you?" A red blouse hit her on the head.

"I'll take it as a no," she mumbled and threw the blouse on the growing pile of clothes on the floor

"I have absolutely nothing to wear!" exclaimed Lily frustrated. She took a seat next to Alice and looked at her miserably.

"Maybe I should cancel the date?" she asked.

"No!" yelled Alice and Marlene together. Marlene stood up and said soothingly, "don't worry, we'll find something nice and sexy for you!"

She grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her in front of the clothes pile again.

"So, what do think of this?" Marlene asked and grabbed a random skirt from the mass.

Alice and Lily looked at the skirt. It was short and relieving.

"Marlene, I'm not going to wear _that_," said Lily, "it's winter, I'll freeze."

"Oh, how about this one?" she asked and pulled out a pair of light blue jeans.

"Hmm…" mumbled Lily and took them from Marlene's hand for closer examination.

"I think they are pretty ok," she agreed.

"Wonderful! Now, we only have to find you a suitable top," said Marlene thrilled.

"Well!" she yelled to Alice, "are you going to stand there or are you going to make yourself helpful?"

Alice smiled and then she went to help her friends. She looked closely at the clothes and said, " I have the perfect top for you!"

"Really?" asked Lily not believing her ears.

"Yes," said Alice solemnly. She pulled out a beautiful green blouse. Lily wrinkled her nose.

"I can't wear that I'll look like a Christmas tree!" she exclaimed.

"No, you won't," insisted Alice and Marlene.

"Go try these on," said Marlene and pushed her friend to the bathroom.

"Honestly…" mumbled Marlene.

**XXX**

"Prongs, will you just calm down," said Remus exasperatedly.

"Yeah, you should listen to old' Moony here," butted Sirius in.

"They are right. She said yes, " remarked Peter.

"There is nothing more to worry about, the hardest part in already done," said Sirius wisely.

James glared at his friends. "The hardest part is done?" he asked hysterically, "do you even register what you say, Padfoot?"

"Hey!" Sirius threw his hand up in defeat. "I didn't say anything wrong!"

James plopped down on Sirius's bed and ran his hands trough his already messy hair.

"What if she decides that I am a stupid loser and doesn't want to do anything with me after the date?" he asked miserably.

"James, you _are _a stupid loser, " answered Sirius sympathetically.

James looked at him annoyed and Remus hissed in Sirius's ear, "You are not helping!"

"I'm sure everything will work out just fine," said Remus and patted James's shoulder in a friendly way.

"Now, go get your woman!"

**XXX**

"Lily, you look fabulous!" gushed Alice as Lily stepped out from the bathroom.

Lily smiled. She had finally settled on light blue jeans and emerald green blouse. She was also wearing her favourite black boots. Her make up was light and simple yet enchanting. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Overall she looked pretty and nice.

Marlene smirked then said, "Go get you man, Lils!"

**AN: Here's chapter two! I tried to show Lily and James as a girl and a boy. That's because Lily's obsessing over clothes and make-up while James is drinking beer and having fun with his friends. AN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Grand Finale**

**AN: This is the final chapter! I hope you like it!**

James stood fidgeting in the middle of the common room. He was really getting nervous now. He checked his watch. It was already ten minutes past seven. _Where is she?_

Lily stood in the shadows and watched James's nervous pacing. _I'd better go. He'll ruin the carpet with all that pacing. _She stepped out into the light and smiled to her date.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

James only stared at her. He noticed that she wasn't wearing anything fancy but that didn't stop him from thinking that she was the most gorgeous girl in the universe.

"James, are you feeling ok?" asked Lily. She was getting quite worried about his reaction.

James looked into her eyes with a dazed expression. He didn't think that there were enough words to describe what he felt at the moment. Finally he decided to pull himself together and stammered out, "you look nice, Lily!"

The moment his words left his mouth he felt like he wanted to jump off the Astronomy Tower. _What kind of idiot says to his dream girl that she looks nice when she looks absolutely stunningly beautiful?_

"Oh," Lily's smile strained a little, "you look pretty handsome yourself too!"

James smiled embarrassedly. He held out his hand and said, "would you like go to our date?"

"Yes," whispered Lily.

"Well, come on! You're going to love it," James boasted. He led Lily out of the common room, down the stairs and outside next to the lake.

Lily gasped out loud.

"It's beautiful, James!" gushed Lily.

The lake itself was covered with thick white ice and the snow had started to fall. There was nobody except the two of them. James had made sure of it. He, Sirius and Remus had hexed the lake so that no one beside James and his date would have the temptation to skate. James conjured a pair of ice skates and gave them to Lily. They were white and the perfect size.

"Do you like it?" asked James hopefully.

"It's very beautiful," whispered Lily, "but I don't know how to skate."

"Oh, " mumbled James, " that's okay I'll teach you!"

"Really?" asked Lily.

"Yes," said James, "now put these on!"

He conjured a pair of skates for himself too and stepped on the ice. Lily was quite hesitant to follow him but after minutes of coaxing on James's part she gave in.

"Give me your hands," ordered James. He grabbed her hands and helped her on the ice.

Lily was too scared to move herself. She had never been on ice before. It sounds unbelievable but it's true.

"You have to move your legs, Lily Flower, " said James gently and showed her the basic moves.

Lily tried to move her legs but it didn't quite fell out like James's graceful movements. She stumbled instead and if it hadn't been for James's strong arms she would have fallen flat on her arse.

"Easy there, Lily," said James and put his arm around her waist. He started to skate and Lily clung to James for her dear life.

"You have to move your legs," repeated James.

Lily did as he ordered. This time she didn't fell down but that could come from the fact that James was still holding her up. They skated around the lake and Lily started to enjoy herself.

It was perfect. The moon was half full and showered them with pale light. The snow was still falling and the castle itself looked really breathtaking. And most important - they were alone.

"Do you like it?" asked James once again.

Lily smiled brilliantly and said, "it's wonderful!"

"Are you ready do skate on your own?"

Lily was uncertain. She didn't think she could do it. _Are you a Gryffindor or not?_

"Ok," she nodded.

James let go of her. Lily tried to skate but she couldn't do it. She started to fell but in her desperate attempt to stay up she grabbed James's collar. James wasn't prepared for the sudden pull and fell down with her. Their lips met in a sweet kiss.

After a couple of fleeting seconds they pulled apart.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" asked James with hope in his eyes.

"Yes," whispered Lily and pulled him into another kiss.

THE END

**AN2: For heavens sake, people, review!**


End file.
